Cake's suspicions
by MsNattMarley
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball never said anything. Fionna didn't suspect a thing, so she continued with her crush towards PG and her liking towards the vampire king. but cake, her amazing sidekick, had her suspicions and became very observant of the two. what truth does she uncover?
1. the visit

**Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball never said anything. Fionna didn't suspect a thing, so she continued with her crush towards PG and her liking towards the vampire king. but cake, her amazing sidekick, had her suspicions and became very observant of the two. what truth does she uncover?**

**fionna's POV**

I wake up to the smell of my favourite food.. aaaah meatloaf! wait meatloaf for breakfast? Well that's a first! I got upand quickly run downstairs, getting closer to the source of the aroma. i sit at the table where cake has served meatloaf.

"Well then dig in!" cake announces. I devour the dish in a single second. Outside i saw Marshall Lee floating around, i quickly wipe my mouth and turn to Cake.

"Hey Cake let's go to marshall!" We run outside to greet the vampire.

"Hey Marshall! what's up?" I ask.

"just going to pay Gummy a visit." he reply's. i wonder why of all people, he would visit Prince Gumball, but i won't ask.

"I'll come too."

"ermmmm... well i guess there isn't a reason as to why you shouldn't." i took a glance at Cake, and she had that look n her face, you know. The one where she _knows_ something. i'll ask her about it later.

and the three of us make our way towards Prince Gumballs Castle.

okay this is my FIRST adventure time fanfiction, so don't be cruel.


	2. cake eats cake

we finally made it all the way to Prince Gumball's castle. i really like gumball, but i'd never admit it out loud. we knock on the door, and the one to open it was none other than gumball himself. i was about to greet the prince, but then i realised that he was deeply gazing over at marshall. they were both staring at each other, neither of them looked away for like half a minute. i can even see a blush creeping up onto his face. wait what!? this is is weird!

"*cough* Prince Gumball, hi there!" gumball shook out of his trance and quickly replied

"uuhh, ye-ye-yess?... oh sorry, heheh, come in." i noticed that Marshall also got quite flustered. As Gumball gestured for our way inside, each of us entered one after the other. we walked down the corridor,and i couldn't help but notice the pink prince and the vampire king kept taking glances at one another.

once we were in the living room peppermint maid came in and gave us all delicious cherry cake to eat. we were all talking for hours, marshall being his carefree, teasing self. the prince being just as perfect as He always is. i still saw how the two royals kept catching each other's eyes, however i tried not to give it much thought. of course cake wanted to see her beloved lord monochromicorn, however he was gone on a family reunion trip for the next two days. the time went by quickly as i realised it was already late, i then said my goodbyes and prepared myself and cake to leave.

"but fionna you can't leave!" peppermint exclaimed.

"why, what's wrong? did something happen?" i asked. peppermint simply pointed towards the window. all of us turned to face the window to see that there was a huge storm outside.

"i propose you all stay here for the night." gumball suggested, and surely enough, seeing the state outside, Marshall, cake and i took him up on his offer.


	3. down the corridor

cake and I stood up, we (except Marshall) were then escorted to our rooms by peppermint maid. we walked down the long narrow corridor, passing several doors, until we came to a sudden stop.

"this will be your room for tonight" peppermint maid announced as she opened the door for us. the room we were to sleep in that night was humongous. all the walls were bright pink with lots of painting hung around, and there were two beds, both with bright pink pillows and covers. the windows were at least 4 times my size, the curtains were also pink. a very pink room indeed. as i finished my examination of the room, i turned to peppermint maid to thank her, but it appeared as though she had already left. i walked towards the door to look out into the corridor to double check she had actually left, and whilst i was doing so i heard Cake claim her sleeping area.

"i choose the bed by the window!" her words were ignored however, due to my attention being drawn towards what looked like Prince Gumball and the Vampire King holding hands and walking into the SAME room. i blinked a few times, and rubbed my eyes. was my brain being deceived by my eyes?

i can still hear Cake rambling on about this and that. i turn to her and interrupt whatever she was saying

"Cake, you won't believe what i just saw."

"why, what is?" i prepare myself to answer.

"I-I-I th-think I j-just-t s-saw G-GB and M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-" cake cut me off from my stutter.

"you saw GB and Marshall doing what?"

"holdinghandswhilstwalkingint othesameroom" i said really quickly.

"your seeing things"

"that's what i thought too... but i saw what i saw, Cake"

we were just looking at eachother for a while,me with my worried expression, and her with her confused one. eventually broke the awkward silence.

"alright then... lets go check. i'm pretty sure that there is nothing to worry about"

we quietly sneak out into the corridor and tiptoe towards prince gumballs room down the hall. we both lower our heads to look through the key hole. neither of us could believe what we saw.


	4. through the keyhole

when Cake and I looked through the key hole, i was completely and utterly shocked. I saw marshal... kissing prince gumball... and PG wasn't even pushing him away. i turned to look at my companion, cake, and she didn't even come close to look as shocked as i did. i then heard her mumble to herself very quitly.  
"i knew it." or at least, i think that's what she said.

I turned to look through the keyhole again, and then i saw PG removing his shirt! I couldn't take the site, so a ran off. i was crying. I actually liked Prince Gumball, and honestly thought that their was a chance, and at that moment i knew that the little shard of hope i had, just pricked me in the skin.

i saw cake running after and PG must have heard us running, since they did exit the room, and called after me.

"h-hey... Fionna? Are you crying?" I stood there. I wanted to keep running. I wanted to run as far as to make 100 rounds of the world, and maybe 100 more. Which is why it took all my power to turn around and face him. Asi did so, i tried to wipe all the tears away, and put on a Brave face, and for a second, i thought it was working, but then my wimpering voice destroyed my attemptof a disguise.  
"n-n-n-n-no-o-o o..." the site of Prince G, standing next to King of NS, made me cry harder. I could only think of that image. The site that made me lose hope.

I never thought i would cry over something like this, if anything, PG and Marsh should be angry for me and cake peeking on them. Instead, PG came over to me, whilst Marshall few towards cake, probably asking why i was crying.


End file.
